Echoes (TV Series)
"Echoes" is the first episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 22, 2023. It was written by Angela Kang directed by Andrew Lincoln. Plot A new discovery lights a beacon of hope for one survivor, however, the joy comes at a cost and a heartbreaking decision must be made. Synopsis The episode begins with Lydia and Daryl hunting. It has been 6 months since the border was established and Daryl has adopted Lydia as his daughter, however he still does not like being called Dad. They come across Rhys who is hunting also, however he has been missing for weeks. He refuses to explain why he doesn't return, but Daryl informs him Michonne has found something. Back at Alexandria, the gates are opened and they enter. Rhys dumps his hunting bag with an angry looking Laura who demands to know where he is. He ignores her. She shouts at him angrily. Lydia and Daryl smirk at this. Connie greets them and hugs Lydia. She then hugs Daryl very romantically. He says hello is ASL, she laughs. Rhys bursts into Michonne's house where she is helping R.J. with Math, he asks what she found to which she asks him to calm down. He sits calmer and asks what it is, she says that Judith's been claiming she has spoken to someone on the radio which mentions Rick. His eyes widen and then he asks if she's sure. She confirms it but she thinks it may be false as she can't contact the people as the beacon has been knocked loose. There is a knock at the door. Laura is standing there, she looks angry and asks to speak to Rhys, he asks her what's up to which she replies angrilly "Really? You just drop everything and leave one night and i get a what's up?" He just tells her to calm down before storming off. She follows. Rosita is now 6 months pregnant, she sits with Siddiq in a check-up, they discuss names for boys and girls, when Eugene bursts in looking for something. He claims he needs to fix the radio beacon. Euegene and Rhys talking about beacon Michonne and Judith talking about the radio Rhys asking Michonne if he can help by fixing the beacon Eugene, Rhys and Judith on the road heading for the beacon. They are scared incase of Whisperers They fix the beacon, Euegene reflects on his and Rosita's experience here last time and that it ended up with Jesus getting killed and the start of the Whisperer conflict. Rhys refuses to answer, he is still hurting from Tara's death. The radio beeps on, she calls Michonne who sits down and begins talking into it, no reply. She refuses to move, not giving up. As the beacon group walk home they encounter a small herd which they dispatch quickly, they are all walkers. Judith asks why they want to kill the Whisperers so badly, Rhys looks angry. He tells Eugene to head home, he has to show Judith something. Michonne still talking to beacon, Aaron shouts up saying he's dropping R.J. home from a playdate with Gracie. Michonne shouts down but does not move, she's too focused. Rhys and Judith walk up the border hill, he refuses to answer any of her questions. They arrive and she asks why they are here. He says this is why he wants to kill the Whisperers. She asks if this is where Tara and Henry and the others were. He confirms it, she tells him that he'll get Justice but he can't rush into it. She then asks him if he keeps leaving to kill Whisperers. He nods, she hugs him and says he shouldn't be alone. Rhys drops Judith home that night and asks Michonne if he can stay, she allows it and he goes to bed after telling her to rest. After a few hours Michonne is asleep but the radio bursts on, suddenly a familiar voice is heard. Rick is speaking, saying "Judith, i'm here, if that's you. I'm ok and I love you". Michonne screams, she begins talking to him and crying. Later after he tells her where he is, she tells him she loves him and will be with him soon. She signs off and runs off to pack her things. She begins to pack for Judith and R.J. planning to leave in the night. As they prepare to leave, Rhys stops them. He asks where she's going, she explains he's alive and he's somewhere north. He asks what she plans to do, she says go after him obviously. He tells her she won't last with those two, she tries to shove past him but fails, he convinces her to let them stay. She promises them one day she'll be back and that she'll bring dad home. She turns to Rhys before grabbing a piece of paper. She declares him the new head of defence and a member of the council, taking her place. She then signs, Michonne Grimes. She then asks him to sign, after declining he accepts and signs, Rhys Chambler-Grimes. He asks if she really wants to do this, they hug before Rhys tells her to "Bring my dad home, I'll make sure Judith and R.J. are ok. She says goodbye to both before walking out the door. In Negan's Cell Michonne awakens him and tells him. He congratualtes her, before scolding her for leaving the kids. She asks him to look after her children, he promises her. And she says "thank you, i trust you Negan". Before unlocking his cell and leaving. Other Cast Co-Stars * Antony Azor as R.J. Grimes (8 Episodes) * Tamara Austin as Nora (7 Episodes) * Anabelle Holloway as Gracie (7 Episodes) * Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara (8 Episodes) Uncredited * Mario Williams as Alexandria Resident * Mason Beard as Alexandria Resident * Michael Pierino Miller as Alexandria Resident Special Guest Stars * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes Deaths * None Trivia * Last Appearance of Michonne (Alive) * Last Appearance of Rick Grimes (Voice Only) * The Episode title refers to Michonne chasing Echoes of Rick on the radio. ** It also refers to Rhys saying he can still hear the Echoes of Tara and the others for their brutal deaths. * As of this episode, Caily Flemming (Judith), Avi Nash (Siddiq) and Callan McAullfie (Alden) have been added to the opening credits. ** As of this episode Alanna Masterson (Tara) and Kaytlin Nacon (Enid) have been removed from the opening credits following their characters deaths. ** This is the first episode featuring Caily Flemming (Judith), Ryan Hurst (Beta), Cassidy McLincy (Lydia Dixon), Elannor Matsurra (Yumiko), Nadia Hilker (Magna) and Lauren Ridloff (Connie) as series regulars. They are listed under "Also Starring" apart from Flemming, who is added to the opening credits. ** Angel Theory (Kelly), Sydney Park (Cyndie), John Finn (Earl Sutton), Avianna Mynhier (Rachel Ward) and Jackson Page (Gage) are upgraded to Also starring after serving as Co-Stars previously. *** Humorously, none appear in the episode. * As of this episode it is revealed Michonne considers herself Rick's wife, despite no official Marriage. She also is revealed to now hold the name of Grimes. ** Rhys has also changed his name to include Chambler once again (Rhys Chambler-Grimes) as a nod of respect to Tara who always used his Chambler name as opposed to his Grimes name.